


Restless

by kabukiaku



Category: Brave Police J-Decker, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Themes, otp, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabukiaku/pseuds/kabukiaku
Summary: Jazz gets a surprise visit from his boyfriend, who sorta forgot it past bedtime.
Relationships: Jazz/Gunmax, Jazzmax, gunmax/jazz
Kudos: 11





	Restless

Only dead silence filled the Autobot base. It was past eleven, the only sounds came from the busy city itself, and the creaking of the walls that echoed throughout the building. Ratchet was still in his office, always the one to stay past the night hours, never getting a wink of sleep. While the others were recharging away. As for the sports car, Jazz, he was chilling away in his quarters. His processor was too busy to sleep. He sat back on his chair as he listened to softly played music through his audials. His helm moved to the steady beat, while his servos fiddled with a small toy ball he found.

He hummed quietly to the song, hitting his favorite parts in tune, a smile settled on his face, he could just drift away, listening to the melody of notes dance with the music. Just when he was getting into it, a tapping sound was heard on his window.

The ninjabot sprung up, pausing his song as he reverted his attention to the sound. Glancing around, he heard a muffled voice. Looking upwards, he saw a familiar face on the other side. A small gasp as he approached the window, opening it with one servo. “Gunmax?! How–wh, what are you doin’ here?!” He whispered. Gunmax grinned slyly. He shrugged. “Decided to drop by here in America. And see you, of course. May I?” Jazz nodded, still a bit surprised by his partner’s unexpected appearance. He opened the window all the way, letting the detective jump inside, Jazz shushed him as he made noise upon impact. He walked up to Jazz, leaning in close. Jazz took hold of his arm, rubbing it smoothly.

“GM, did anyone see you comin’ here? You need to be careful about that, not sure what Prime would think about me having late-night guests…” he looks away, optics focused ahead of him, thinking about the others who were resting. He turned back to see Gunmax smiling back at him. “Babe, don’t worry. I was careful.” A servo goes over to lift Jazz’s chin. “Besides, I’d think they’d be cool with me being here. Would you mind, if I stayed with you? ” Jazz looked over him, a nervous laugh escaped him, cheeks flushing a bit. “Well, I do need some company.” He leaned his frame closer to the detective, giving him a soft kiss. Gunmax took pleasure in the small gesture, chuckling lightly. Jazz led him to his resting bed, while he sat back on his chair. “Sooo–” Jazz chimed, turning side to side on his chair. “Anythin’ you wanna talk about? I got all night.” Gunmax gave him a loving look for a few moments, he only wanted to be with Jazz, and very much wanted affection. 

“Well,” he started, getting up as he walked to the ninjabot. “ I did have something in mind…” getting closer did he lean in so close to Jazz’s neck, nuzzling against it as he began kissing it. Jazz’s engines purred with delight, a smile formed as he gave in to the other’s romantic gesture. “How about we—move somewhere more comfortable?” He coons. They both agree, walking over to the end of the bed, Jazz laid back against it. Gunmax then bent forward, pulling him in. Their lips met immediately with force. Jazz felt his spark beat faster as Gunmax moved down to his neck again, softly biting with tenderness, now did Jazz hold onto him, gripping the back of his helm as he pleads for more. 

The mech slowly moved down to his chassis, placing several kisses there, dare did the detective move down lower, to the ninjabot’s waist and thighs, two servos placed on each side of his hips, Gunmax placed a leg between Jazz’s thighs, pressing forward as he let his weight settle against the other while they kissed. Jazz uttered a soft moan as the other’s leg rubbed slowly against his crotch, causing him to arch his frame a bit, he didn’t realize how much he pleased this.

“Oh–GM…” he sighs. “Gunmax…“ he calls out again. The detective looked up, gazing into the other’s visor. "You want me to stop?” He asks. Jazz laid back, pulling Gunmax with him. He whispered into the side of his helm. “Please. Don’t stop.” Gunmax looked back into his visor, both smiled at each other, Gunmax laughing quietly as he gave the other a small peck on his nose. “Alright, baby. Want me to…keep going then? ” Jazz nodded, lips slightly parted, his face was flushed pink. Gunmax slowly began to rut his leg again, gently in pace, each time pressing against Jazz’s panel. Jazz held onto the other tight, whimpering from the constant friction, feeling the heat rising steadily. He titled his helm back, moaning quietly from the pleasure being given to him. Gunmax came down to once more press his lips on Jazz’s own, before traveling down to kiss his chassis. 

“ You’re so beautiful baby…everything about you is stunning. You leave me breathless…” he coons. Jazz wrapped himself around Gunmax, sighing and feeling his frame heave, the heat settling between his legs. Gunmax then moved his thigh away and settled over the other, both servos carefully grabbing hold of the other’s arms, his frame pressed close against the other, as they shared another long, deep kiss. “ Gunmax–are—are we really doin’ this? ” Jazz whispered. The other stared back down at him, he was a blushing mess as well. He stops, his amber optics under visor boring onto Jazz’s. “ I, only if you want to, babe. I’m sorry if I’m going too far with this–would you want to do something else instead? ” he insisted, a caring and soothing tone to his voice. The ninjabot kept his gaze at the other, before removing his visor, showing his aroused yet flushed expression in his optics. 

“ I mean, I’m only sayin’ cause, we ain’t alone. But—we could just…..keep it down. ” hearing those words coming from Jazz’s mouth made Gunmax shiver of delight. Taking a moment to pause, pursing his lips. “ Alright baby. We can work something out, then. ”


End file.
